42 Seconds
by talanai rialric
Summary: <html><head></head>Everything is a contest.  SasuNaru</html>


42 Seconds

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine. I'm not receiving monetary compensation for writing this. Just love. I love love.

Warnings: Implied Lime. Yaoi. SasuNaru. If any of the aforementioned are offensive, this isn't the story for you.

A/N: Don't you hate it when your friend tells you a story and it sparks something in your head, then the something rattles around until you go crazy? This is the result. I blame you. You know who you are.

Sasuke ran his palms down Naruto's bare sides, enjoying the taut muscles rippling under him. His concentration never wavered from the battle raging between them, as tongues twisted and pushed, teeth nipped and tugged, morphing what should have been a pleasant kiss into another battle.

While Sasuke roamed his body, Naruto clung desperately to the crests of the raven's hips for leverage, pulling Sasuke close while they kissed.

When they broke apart gasping for air—neither had wanted to be the first to pull back, to admit the weakness implied by the need for oxygen causing the oral battle for dominance to last far too long—Naruto immediately began attacking Sauske's neck, sucking on the pulse point and doing his utmost to leave a bruise. Sasuke would hate that.

Once a red mark blossomed under his careful ministrations, and Sasuke had made several pleasurable sounds, Naruto began to travel south. He hesitated just above one of Sasuke's nipples, staring at the rosy flesh as if deep in thought.

"Get on with it, dobe." Sasuke growled, lacing his fingers in Naruto's hair. Naruto smiled at the command, and proceeded to shove Sasuke over. With a startled yelp, the raven crashed into the bed and bounced a bit. He growled.

Naruto gripped Sasuke's hips again, pressing his fingers into the pale flesh almost viciously. The blonde was determined to mark Sasuke as much as possible, so everyone would know exactly who won at least one of their fights. Sasuke didn't seem inclined to argue.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto chirped suddenly. Sasuke glared at him, impatient with yet another delay.

"What, dobe?"

"Bet I can strip you in less than a minute," Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked away, irritated by such a stupid claim. Any idiot could undo a belt, pull down pants and boxers in under a minute. What the hell was Naruto so smug about?

"With only my tongue." The raven quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Let's see it then. "

Naruto licked his lips eagerly, lowered his head to Sasuke's belt, and flicked his eyes up at the raven.

"Go."

Naruto's tongue shot out, hooking under the tail of Sasuke's belt.

_One, two, three, four, five…_

Pressing the leather between his tongue and his lip, Naruto pulled his head back sharply, trying to loosen the belt by ripping the notch free from the buckle pin. It didn't work.

_Ten, eleven, tweleve…_

Naruto tugged again, and felt the leather go slack. Success. He darted back to the buckle, braced his hands on the tense muscles of Sasuke's thighs, fisting the coarse denim, and looped his tongue through the warm metal. It tasted of nickel, and Sasuke.

_Seventeen, eighteen, nineteen…_

With the belt completely undone, Naruto set on the button. Worming his tongue under the copper was simple, but getting it through the hole underneath was painful. He whimpered as he pushed his tongue against the side of the button to force it through.

_Twenty-one, twenty-two…_

Naruto frowned at the zipper, then started pushing it down, ignoring the way the teeth shredded the sides of the muscle as he worked. He'd have to take it easy on the Ramen for a while, but the look on Sasuke's face when he succeeded would be priceless.

_Twenty-nine, thirty, thirty-one…_

Naruto slipped his tongue under the waist band of Sasuke's pants and pulled his head down. Sasuke shivered violently, but arched his hips slightly upwards, so Naruto would be able to work. No matter what the blonde said, if Sasuke didn't cooperate, there was no way in hell he'd succeed. Uchihas just didn't lose things like that.

_Thirty-four, thirty-five… _

But the stoic Uchiha moaned when he felt the tongue return to his hips and attack the band of his boxers. Normally the thought of Uzumaki spit painting a trail down his thigh would be disgusting, but right now…Sasuke felt heat pool in his groin. Naruto spared two seconds to palm the result, proving he noticed too.

_Thirty-nine, forty, forty-one…_

Naruto place a gentle kiss on the tip of Sauske's member.

"Done." He whispered, grinning like the idiot Sasuke accused him of being.

"Forty-two seconds. Not too bad, for a dobe." Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, lording his superiority over Naruto. The grin faded into a scowl of astonishment.

"Like you could do better, bastard!" Naruto shouted, clambering up Sasuke until their noses almost touched, completely oblivious to the placement of his hands and hips, and to the reaction of the nude boy beneath him. Naruto rocked backward to gain some height, a better angle for glaring. Sasuke bit his lip to stifle a moan as callused palms brushed the sensitive skin on his chest, and the rough fabric of Naruto's pants brushed his exposed groin. Sheer torture.

Suppressing his reactions and increasing the intensity of his glare, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's left wrist and twisted his hips sharply. The blond squeaked as Sasuke rolled them over and took control of the situation.

"Of course I can do better. _I'm_ not an idiot." Sasuke snapped, flashing a feral grin. Naruto felt a knot of fear and lust in his stomach, and squirmed anxiously.

Sasuke rolled his shoulders back twice, giving Naruto a pleasant view of his sculpted muscles at work, then cracked his neck twice, once in each direction.

Shift his weight to a more comfortable position, Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto's neck.

"And I can do it without leaving so many marks."

Following Naruto's example, he kissed his way down the blonde's chest, pointedly avoiding the nipples and ignoring the protests from above. He ran his hands over the ribs—slightly too thin, even for the Leaf's Number One Hyperactive Knuckle Head ninja; Sasuke made a mental note to buy Naruto something to eat more often, specifically something with actual nutritional value outside of the Ramen family—and traveled lower, until his palms rested on the sharp arches of Naruto's hips.

Eyeing the drawstring critically, Sasuke took a moment to formulate his approach before meeting a rather nervous blue-eyed stare.

"Go."


End file.
